


My Dear Boy

by Michael_hamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affection, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, Their love is so pure, They just need to be happy, i just want them to be together, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hamiltrash/pseuds/Michael_hamiltrash
Summary: Alex and John have wanted to be together since the moment they met, and now that they’re with each other again, nothing can stop them from staying by one another’s side forever.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	My Dear Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I am Lams trash and I suddenly got this idea, so I just had to write it! I hope you enjoy!

John had never been more at peace than he was now. After everything he had gone through in his previous life, and after all of the searching he had done in this life to find him, finally, he was where he needed to be. He was by his dear boy’s side, and he couldn’t be more happy.

John loved Alexander more than anything else, there was no doubt about that, and all he wanted was to stay by his side forever. Of course, in their previous lives, this goal was unachievable, what with his family and Alex’s place in the world. But now, in this life, where everyone was equally treated, they could safely be at each others’ side without any fear of being targeted. And frankly, there was nowhere else he would rather be.

As the two men sat next to one another on the park bench, Alex kept his hand interlocked with John’s, as if he was a part of him. In a way, however, that was probably true. After all, they had been through so much together, and they knew each other so well; they were basically two halves of one person.

Suddenly, Alex turned towards John, breaking the curly haired man out of his thoughts, and he pulled him in for a tender kiss. John instantly reciprocated the affection, and they simply sat there, basking in each other's presence.

When the two broke apart, Alex held a warm smile on his face, as though John had hung the moon and stars. The look on its own made John’s knees weak, and Alex’s hands on his own only increased the feeling. John smiled back at Alex, and they happily stared into one another’s eyes. The moment felt long, even though it was most likely just a few seconds, but John was living for every moment of it. He had been waiting so long for this, so he certainly wasn’t missing up on any opportunity to be close to his dear boy.

Eventually, Alex broke the silence between them, his angelic voice filling John’s ears.

“I can’t believe I’ve found you,” the Caribbean man spoke, keeping his voice relatively low. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“I’ll admit, neither did I,” John confessed, still gripping onto Alex’s hands. “Although, I did dream about the day when you would find me and sweep me off my feet.”

Alex’s cheeks tinted pink at his lover’s words, but he smiled brightly nonetheless. John beamed at Alex’s facial expression in that moment. It was moments like these where he really revelled in how much they had been through with each other. During the war, all they had were their letters, and unfortunately, John died before he received Alexander’s final letter to him. So, any chance of them getting to be more physically intimate was gone after that.

And then, in this life, it was only recently that they had found each other. When they were just children, they had started to remember everything, and by the time they were in middle school, they remembered their time together. After that, it was just a matter of finding one another again, and now, here they were, in each other’s arms, never happier.

Alex suddenly began talking again, and John rushed to listen to what his soulmate was saying.

“John, my love, you have no idea how much you mean to me,” the immigrant started, as he grabbed John’s hands and kissed them affectionately. It took all that John had to not melt on the spot. “I never thought that I would love someone as much as I love you. You are so special to me, you light up my life like no one else does. I could have never dreamed of someone better than you to love.”

With each word that Alex said, John fell harder and harder for him. He just couldn’t help it; Alex had such a way with words, one that John would never be able to replicate.

“And, my dear Laurens, you should not have stolen into my affections without my consent, for you make me helpless,” Alex continued, getting closer and closer to John by the second. “Now, it shall be in action rather than words that I try to convince you that I truly love you, as I will ask you for your hand in marriage, as I have wanted to do for all of these years.”

John’s smile grew ten times wider as Alexander spoke. He couldn’t believe that this was finally happening, and he didn’t even try to hide his excitement, as he threw himself into John’s arms.

“At once, should you say yes, I will throw you the biggest bash that you could ever dream of, and there will be nothing you want that you don’t have-”

Alex was cut off by Laurens’ body being thrown into his own, as John’s lips found Alex’s once again. Alex was startled at first, but he quickly melted into the kiss. The two passionately locked lips, and when they parted, they both adorned excited smiles on their faces. It was only when Alex went to pull out the ring that they looked away from one another, but they quickly caught each other’s eyes again.

The silver ring was slipped onto John’s finger, and all of the freckled boy’s prayers were answered in that moment. This was all he had ever wanted, and now, he could have it.

Once again, John pulled his dear boy in for a loving kiss, and they held each other in their arms for a while. When they came apart, Alex said one final sentence that sealed their fates forever.

“My dear Laurens, I am disgusted with everything in this world but yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably so crappy lmao  
> It's literally almost midnight, idk what I was expecting, honestly  
> anyways, leave comments and kudos, i guess


End file.
